


I Don't Want Your Bread Basket

by aunt_zelda



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Hiding out from Imperial patrols, Leenik and Tryst run into Aava. In an adult club.





	I Don't Want Your Bread Basket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silo18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/gifts).



> Really loved your letter, and I wanted to write something featuring Tryst and Leenik and Aava. Their dynamics fascinate me. Leenik holds a special place in my heart, as I spent most of this year coming to terms with my asexuality. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little interlude.

This is not the worst day of Leenik’s life. 

It’s quite possibly the most awkward day of his life though.

He and Tryst were on a simple mission, to go get supplies in the city and then return to the ship. Then someone had set off a high security alert, and there were bucketheads everywhere checked IDs three times. Their aliases were good, but not good enough for that. Frantically searching for somewhere to hole up and wait out the alert, Tryst had spotted something, grinned, and dragged Leenik inside a building. 

The building is a sex club. 

People are … doing sex. Everywhere. In every way. 

Leenik understands the mechanics of sex. He reads about it constantly, the passion, the intimacy, the high drama and moving emotions. He just doesn’t … he hasn’t … he won’t … the need for … 

It’s like bread, ok? Why do they always automatically bring a bread basket to the table in a restaurant? What if someone isn’t hungry for bread? What if someone’s gluten intolerant? What if someone is like, just ok with bread if someone else is talking about it, but seeing it on their plate makes them feel sick? Not everyone has to like bread! And …

Anyways. 

Tryst is delighted. Leenik feels vaguely ill. He’s not sure why. He’s also not sure why the thought of Tryst doing sex here, with someone else, right in front of Leenik, makes his blood boil and his stomach flip and his palms sweatier than usual. Tryst has sex all the time, with all kinds of people, and talks about it constantly. And it’s going to happen again. And Leenik wants to put his new robot hand right through the nearest wall.

“Hello, boys.”

Aava is here. Not in a uniform of any kind, not armed with a lightsaber or backed up by Zero or Stormtroopers. 

Tryst and Leenik are delighted to see her for very different reasons. Aava steers them off the main floor of the club into a private room. They’re attracting envious glance from other people in the club, even those already having sex. 

“How did you find us?” Leenik asks, ignoring the stream of innuendos Tryst has been spouting off ever since Aava arrived. 

“I sensed a great deal of powerful emotions from someone I’d sensed before. Hatred. Jealousy. Fear.” Aava looks at Leenik meaningfully. “How are you finding those recordings?”

Leenik brightens. “Oh, they’re wonderful! I listen to them all the time! Sometimes I even listen to them while I fall asleep. Makes my dreams really weird though.”

Aava nods, asking more questions, as she strips Tryst of his smuggler’s vest and the ratty white shirt and starts handcuffing him to the ceiling. 

Leenik sits on a chair made of leather and watches Aava work. She’s really efficient. It’s strangely satisfying, watching someone good at what they do, doing what they’re good at. 

“Now, we’re going to keep things light and simple today. Count for me, Tryst. And remember, good boys get rewards.” Aava finishes with the handcuffs. 

“What do bad boys get?” Tryst asks, sticking out his tongue. 

Aava punches Tryst in the face. Tryst moans. 

Leenik rolls his eyes. He saw that coming a mile away. 

Aava takes something from a table on the far wall and starts twirling it in the air. A riding crop, maybe? It makes a stinging slap noise when it connects with Tyst’s back. Tryst whines and yelps and counts off.

“What did you think of the book I gave you?” Leenik calls out, around the tenth strike. 

Aava pauses on a backswing. “It was good,” she says, following through and striking Tryst again. 

“… but?” Leenik senses a caveat. 

“She gave up everything, her whole life, for him. I don’t find that especially romantic.”

Leenik nods. “Yeah, me neither.”

“There was never a question of him giving up everything, you know? Not a very equal partnership.” Aava sticks the end of the tool under Tryst’s chin. “You miscounted. Shall we start over?”

“No, please!” Tryst shakes his head wildly. 

“I’m not hearing our special word,” Aava trills. “Maybe I’ll just gag you and finish my conversation with Leenik. You’re not being a good boy for me.”

“I’ll be … good.” Tryst mumbles. 

“You’d better.” Aava strikes him again.

“One!” Tryst wails. 

“I mean sometimes an unequal partnership is really interesting,” Leenik points out, as if this interlude hadn’t happened. “Things can balance out in other ways.”

“True.” Aava lands two strikes in the same spot on Tryst’s back, then pauses. “I think it’s the gender dynamics too, that bothered me about that. Too many stories have the female characters sacrificing things for the male characters.”

Leenik thinks back to his collection. “You might prefer the books Neemo writes under one of his other pennames. Those are a lot more about women being in charge.” He scowls. “Tryst always steals those.”

“I’m sure he does. Naughty boy.” Aava makes a final stinging strike and then sets the tool aside. She hands Leenik a datapad. “Why don’t you make me a recommendations list while I run through this next set?”

Leenik does so, typing up a list of books he thinks Aava will enjoy, ranked from his most to least favorite. Distantly, he hears Aava using something louder on Tryst, and Tryst moaning a lot. Then, there is silence. 

When Leenik looks up, Aava is rubbing some bacta on Tryst’s back. Tryst’s wrists aren’t chained up above his head anymore. He’s also got what looks like the start of a black eye – Aava must have punched him in the face again. 

“Thank you, Leenik,” Aava smiles as she takes the datapad back from him. “Oh, and it looks like the alert has been lifted. You can get back to your ship now.” 

Tryst waves to her and saunters out, stretching and groaning theatrically. 

Leenik goes to follow, when Aava grabs his hand. “Take care of yourself Leenik, ok?” 

“Always do.” Leenik beams. “And hey, next time we see each other, you can tell me what you thought of the new books!”

Aava smiles a small, almost secretive, smile. “I hope so.”

Leenik follows Tryst out of the sex club. After feeling sick and gross earlier, now he feels … balanced. 

Maybe it wasn’t such an awkward day after all.


End file.
